<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Do I Look, To You, In Your Eyes? by TheBloodMoonRite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653762">How Do I Look, To You, In Your Eyes?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodMoonRite/pseuds/TheBloodMoonRite'>TheBloodMoonRite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism Spectrum, College Life, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Challenge, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, first fic, life is stressful, lots of pining, oblivious idiots, oh my god they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:56:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodMoonRite/pseuds/TheBloodMoonRite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Obsidian first started out at Briarchess University, she had expected her life to stay relatively the same, but when faced with a roommate so different from herself she begins to revaluate who she is and who she wants to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strangers in the Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The First time Obsidian had met Talia, the former had been searching through the dictionary. Obsidian, much to her mother’s dismay if she had been there, had been reading on the carpeted floor of the university library, she had been waiting for her admissions appointment and had stopped by, the smell of old books was slightly undermined by a slight mildew smell, but not of that really deterred her from the small print of her page. Though Obsidian had been to the library a few times, both her parents and her older sister being graduates, however today something felt off--- the lights seemed too bright, the books too heavy, and the usual quiet, seemed overbearing. Well, that was until a rhythmic sound interrupted it.</p>
<p><i>Thud, thud, thud.</i> Heavy boots echo slightly against the bookcases, and soon Obsidian watched them step pass her and into the reference section in the next row. Before she fully comprehended it she was standing, slowly trailing after the owner of the shoes. Soon she slipped behind the last shelf, and peered through the books just to get a look at the girl in the boots. She grew further intrigued when she caught sight of the girl, her head tilted down and eyes skimming through an Oxford English Dictionary. This caused Obsidian to pause, most people would have picked Merriam Webster’s, or even just some random dictionary to look for the word on the tip of their tongue, however the strange girl had specifically gone for the specific book she now held in her hands.</p>
<p>The girl seemed to find the page she was looking for her face settling into a look more of concentration, her short blonde hair falling over her ears, and her finger sliding down the page, then a pause before putting the book back. Then she ran her finger along the spines of the dictionaries, before settling on another flipping it open and starting her search again.</p>
<p>Obsidian didn’t know what to think of the girl’s actions, of the little characteristics the girl had unknowingly displayed, but it enraptured in feelings she didn’t quite understand. She couldn’t name this feeling.</p>
<p>The girl sighed, closing the dictionary, and looked up. Obsidian ducked, lowering her head quickly, hoping she had not just been caught staring, but it was in that movement that brought the girl’s attention onto her. She stared at the books in front of her, she could feel her face burning in embarrassment, she hoped that the girl would just assume it as some sort of coincidence, or that Obsidian was simply searching the non-fiction titles in the Z’s now. That she would think that Obsidian totally hadn’t followed her because that would be so incredibly odd, and Obsidian was not odd, she was many things, but no, never odd, right.</p>
<p>But before she could truly pretend to be interested in zebras or zeros or even god forbid zymurgy, there was the girl, inescapable, right in front of her. She was tall, not overbearingly but she stood a good five inches over Obsidian, she was pale, not sickly so, but it caught Obsidian's thoughts. It only seemed to add to the girl’s looks as her eyes were a strange mix of blue green, not really one or the other, and her hair looked almost fluffy looking up close, a mix of waves and curls that bounced around her shoulders. </p>
<p>She wore a dark leather jacket, it looked worn, but loved and well taken care of, over a loose gray shirt, and kinda messy looking jeans, paint and grease stains gave off a feeling of well use, and of course she had her boots which caught Obsidians attention in the first place. Later Obsidian would come to take comfort in Talia’s consistent and “cost-efficient” style as Talia called, but at this moment Obsidian could only remark that it seemed to suit her, it felt just perfectly fitting to the strange woman. It was all just overwhelming.</p>
<p>“Hey, do you think you can help me, I can't seem to find what timorous means. I tried to search it up in the dictionary but…”</p>
<p>“Timorous. Adjective. ‘showing or suffering from nervousness, fear, or a lack of confidence.’” Obsidian interrupted, her gaze focused on the third button of Talia’s jacket. She couldn’t look up, she couldn’t meet the mix of blue green again, she could not face Talia, or feel that the other girl could see through her, see all her thoughts. Obsidian would often look to people’s noses, a way to simulate eye contact, her mother’s nagging of manners often taking over. However, Talia's eyes held too much, too much emotion, too much knowing, so Obsidian just stared at the button desperately.</p>
<p>“Woah. Did you have that all memorized?” Her voice was full of admiration, and it was obvious that she was impressed with Obsidian. But Obsidian didn’t want to impress her, she wanted out, it was all becoming a little too much.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” she replied awkwardly. She attempted to elaborate but her mother’s nagging made her pause, finally she settled on “I have most of the dictionary memorized.” And instantly she wished to take it back, her explanation  only succeeding as boasting.</p>
<p>The girl’s eyes narrowed, and Obsidian’s heart jump into her throat and her face felt hot all over again, she was overwhelmed and she didn’t know why. ”Really? Hmm… What does the word scruple mean?” </p>
<p>“Scruple? Noun. ‘a small quantity of a particular thing, especially something considered desirable or valuable.’”</p>
<p>“What about verbosity? Word from word from the oxford dictionary.”</p>
<p>Obsidian flushed her mental processes, stuttering as she desperately tried to fight the urge to flee paired with the growing feelings she couldn’t explain, it was like a drive to stay, to talk to the strange girl even more. In all her mixed thoughts she barely managed to utter, “Well, um, I only own the Merriam Webster dictionary.”</p>
<p>Unfazed the girl only smiled and continued on as if Obsidian hadn’t had any issue, “Then straight from Merriam himself then. What about Disestablishmentarianism?”</p>
<p>Obsidian took a breath and desperately untangled all her thoughts, “Disestablishmentarianism isn’t defined well, but noun, ‘a person who favors the separation of church and state, especially the withdrawal of special rights, status, and support granted an established church by a state; an advocate of disestablishing a state church.’ or ‘of, relating to, or er… ‘favoring the disestablishment of a state church.’”</p>
<p>“That’s insane.” The girl laughed, and Obsidian found herself unexplainably laughing along, all her confusion melting relieving laughter. Not that she really knew why it was so insane about memorizing words each day, but the girl's laugh was contagious, and it felt so right to laugh along the mix of giggles, huffs, and snorts.</p>
<p>Catching her breath, Obsidian curiously asked how the girl knew all these words anyway, the girl smiled brightly and answered with a slight laugh still in her voice. “I used to compete in spelling bees and such, not because I memorized the dictionary or thesaurus, unlike your impressive self.”</p>
<p>Interested Obsidian dug deeper, “Oh, really. Now I wonder if you can actually spell disestablishmentarianism.”</p>
<p>Confidently and with a slight teasing smile, she straightened her spine and without a single pause she began, “D. I. S. E. S. T. A. B. L. I. S. H. M. E. N. T. A. R. I. A. N. I. S. M.” The Librarian raised her head a frown on her face, and shushed her. Like a scolded child the girl looked back shyly at slightly embarrassed blush across her cheeks she promptly apologized, and then let out an embarrassed chuckle.</p>
<p> Obsidian found herself smiling, even over all her mixing feelings she couldn’t just explain it. The girl's face fell into a look of concentration before brightening up again, “Oh, I have a word for you.” she reached into the pocket of her leather jacket pulling out a small pencil and a slip of paper, she quickly scribbled a word across it before handing it to Obsidian.</p>
<p>Obsidian looked down at the slip, her brows furrowing, “Gest---What?”</p>
<p>“Gestalt.” The girl said “G. E. S. T. A. L. T.”, have you heard of it.</p>
<p>Obsidian frowned a little deeper “No, It’s not in my vocabulary.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s not in your dictionary then, guess you’ll have to look it up then. And next time we see each other the first thing i'll ask is if you know it, so be sure to memorize it, ok, for me.”</p>
<p>Obsidian looked at the girl pensively, “Do you go here?” </p>
<p>The girl smiled in response, “Yes I had my admissions appointment today.”</p>
<p>This caused Obsidian to brighten up, “Oh, I have mine in a little bit, so you're a freshman like me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am, name’s Talia Belah, that’s T. A. L. I. A. B. E. L. A. H.” Talia said with a slight chuckle reaching out her hand which Obsidian shyly took in response.</p>
<p>“Obsidian Collis, It’s a pleasure to meet you Talia.”</p>
<p>“Well, I have to be heading off Obsidian, but I hope to see you again very soon.” And with a final wave Talia thudded off again, leaving Obsidian with her flushed face and fluttering stomach.</p>
<p>That night while taking a break from packing Obsidian typed gestalt into the search bar of google. Her heart skipped as she thought of Talia and her boots, she didn’t know why she felt like this, so high but also uncomfortable and weighted, like she was flying and falling all at once. She was often uncomfortable around people, they worried her, but Talia was different. She was so interested in the strange girl, she had never in her entire life had she met someone she was so drawn to, and it intrigued her, but at the same time she still felt petrified. </p>
<p>Interest. Intrigue. Was that all it was she thought unable to pull her thoughts away from the event at the library, why could she not keep her thoughts from Talia, from the way she had walked, the sound of her voice, the soft growl that had flowed along her words, god even the way her chest had moved so slightly with each breath had been on her mind.</p>
<p>“Gestalt,” She muttered, focusing on the results on the screen, “Noun. ‘A configuration or pattern of elements so unified as a whole that it cannot be described merely as a sum of its parts.’” She didn’t know it then but she would remember this word for possibly her whole life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompt “Let me help you with that.”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Perplexity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whatever Obsidian had expected when school started had not been this, it was like nails on a chalkboard, something her sister always said but Obsidian didn’t quite know the meaning of, she assumed it meant something along the lines of awful and uncomfortable but she didn’t really know. </p><p>In highschool she had avoided most stress by avoiding large groups, this had been an easy feat as she had gone to a special private school. People however aren’t totally unavoidable, and no moment did this really strike Obsidian than today. Everyone talked too loud, and since everyone was milling about trying to get around no where seemed escapable, the hundreds if not thousands of voices all echoing around her. The worse however was when she was forced to travel through crowds, they all rubbed her, and touched her, just a brush of someone's shirt on her arm, or an excited shrill filled her with so much unease that her stomach did somersaults, forcing her to stop in little alcoves to catch her breath, desperate no to hurl or breakdown. God forbid if she had to call her mother. </p><p>In other words, she abhorred it.</p><p>In classes it was worse, they, in content, were simple, just the teacher introduces themselves followed by a simple run down of the class, but not even that was free from some challenges. In some classes students were asked to introduce themselves to others, to build new bonds, or whatever. That's when a theme began. People began to take note of her awkwardness, the way she could never meet their eyes, the fact she could never make an answer longer than one or two words without it somehow making it back to her dictionary. They did not find it as interesting or as cool as Talia had. It reminded her of when she had been forced to take science in high school, in an effort to impress her lab partner she had listed off vocabulary words they had been assigned to study, and their definitions, the girl had stared at her, her face turning into a sneer before she asking “What are some sort of robot, you were all monotone and everything?”</p><p>Obsidian cluelessly had replied “Of course not, I’m made of flesh, just like you.” which in Hindsight only worsened the situation. The class broke into laughter, not in the way that Talia had at the library, where Obsidian had found that it felt right to laugh along, but in all out mocking, a heavy blanket of sneers and jabs, not with her but at her like knives. </p><p>It was after that interaction that she had tried to stop, she left her dictionary at home, and kept her words to herself. She began to withdraw from her classes, and began to feel more stifled and anxious, it reminded her of when she had watched a documentary on sea wall, how even the strongest wall could easily collapse under the weight of the tide, and one morning her sea wall collapsed and she had her first meltdown.</p><p>Her parents took her to her doctor, looking for an explanation, he sent them to a psychologist, then a speech pathologist and finally their answer. Obsidian was diagnosed with ASD. She had autism spectrum disorder.</p><p>Instantly she grew upset, she couldn\t be autistic, this was the worst thing that could have possibly happened to her. People shouted that at others in the halls, a boy would stumble and fall, only for his friends to snicker at him and say “Stop being so autistic.” Obsidian had never thought how the definition could always be so negative but then there she was diagnosed with level one ASD. Autistic, adjective, synonymous with idiotic and embarrassing at Fairfield High. Example: Obsidian Collis.</p><p>Obsidian was brought from her thoughts as a professor announced the end of the class time, before rambling off his office hours. It was the end of the day, which meant that Obsidian had to head off to her campus dorm and hopefully meet her roommate, who had been surprisingly absent during move in week, only a few boxes appearing on the left side of the room.</p><p>She darted across campus, fewer people were milling about, but way too much for Obsidian to want to take a chance to get swapped up by a crowd. And luckily she arrived at her destination, swiping her key card in the door and slipping inside, a wave of sound outside the door causing her to take extra comfort in her room. Slowly she went over to her desk, taking a curious glance at the identical side to see if any new additions had been made, only to find it organized and unpacked. The boxes were gone and their contents hidden amongst the dresser and shelf for storage. <br/>She sat in her chair and looked at the room curious of the strange and mysterious roommate, a slight itch to dig through the other person’s contents to learn more, she began to fidget her mind now distracted by the possibilities. However her luck was in favor again as a clink of the lock in the door meant someone was entering, the answers to her swirling thoughts she hoped.</p><p>The door opened and she caught sight of a familiar shoulder, soft bouncy golden hair and a dark well worn leather jacket. She slightly flushed, memories of the library rushing back and her heart jumped into her throat. Her inclinations were right as when the door closed it no longer obscured Talia’s face and for a second their eyes met the cool blue green shining happily, Obsidian ducked her heart racing as all the confusing emotions rushed back and filled her lungs making it almost hard to breathe. </p><p>“Today must be my lucky day, here I was worried that I would be stuck with someone boring but it’s just you my word buddy.” Again Talia’s voice seemed excited and amazed, it made Obsidian feel admired, something that she hadn’t felt elsewhere. It was uncomfortable, in that strange way that always made her flush.</p><p>Instantly however her voice bubbled up and her tongue moved almost on its own. “‘Noun. ‘A configuration or pattern of elements so unified as a whole that it cannot be described merely as a sum of its parts.’” she shyly mumbled out, her neck bent down as she stared at the familiar boots.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Obsidian forced herself to look up, her eyes locking on to Talia’s face before settling on the other girl's lips. “Gestalt. Noun. ‘A configuration or pattern of elements so unified as a whole that it cannot be described merely as a sum of its parts.’” </p><p>The lips parted, twisting up in a smile of awe, Obsidian noticed a slight scar on the girl’s upper lip, a small imperfection on her otherwise almost perfect face.</p><p>“Wow, you remembered, that’s awesome.”</p><p>Awesome, Obsidian frowned slightly, she was anything far from ‘extremely impressive or daunting; inspiring great admiration, apprehension, or fear.’ No, awesome was not right, not compared to Talia, Talia was the truly  awe inspiring one.</p><p>Soon the felt into a sort of awkward silence as the topic died off, not that Talia seemed to mind, her boots thudding as she moved around the room, Obsidian for her part awkwardly watched them, if Talia noticed she said nothing. </p><p>Finally when she seemed satisfied she stopped and sat at her desk, mirroring Obsidian’s position. </p><p>“What are you thinking there roomie?” </p><p>Awkwardly Obsidian shrugged too many thoughts racing to truly ponder one or the other, Talia let out a little chuckle, “Rough day?”</p><p>Obsidian paused before  letting out a quite yes, to which Talia only nodded, and began to pull out a textbook. “Yeah, me too.” </p><p>Talia paused then, hand placed on the cover of the book, Obsidian found herself watching the other girls fingers as they tapped slightly, “Do you read those word of the day things?” </p><p>Curiously Obsidian responded, “Yes, today was remarkable. Adjective, ‘worthy of being or likely to be noticed especially as being uncommon or extraordinary.’ Can you spell it?”</p><p>Talia smiled a little smugly though it didn't seem to be in mocking, “Can I? R. E. M. A. R. K. A. B. L. E.” then a slight smile came to her lips making her face look soft.</p><p>“You know you're pretty remarkable Obsidian. The way you remember all these words are pretty cool.”</p><p>Her face was flush and all she could do was nod her head slightly as she found her eyes wandering back to Talia’s lips. “Thank you,” she mumbled out before turning to face her desk head on, unable to fully look at Talia anymore without more feelings washing over her. </p><p>She heard the book open, the thud on the desk, and she let it all wash over her, her thoughts turning to how she could possibly survive all this confusion all year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompt “What’s on your mind.”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Walk With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talia notices Obsidian is stressed and tries to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Talia's POV</p><p>Sorry for a short chapter after being silent for so long but I was suffering from some serious writers block.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For days Talia watched Obsidian, not creepily, well she really hoped that it didn't come across that way, but from first meeting the raven haired girl at the library she had been unable to free her thoughts, she was enraptured, the girl made her curious. Even if consciously she tried to focus on other things she would often find her eyes slowly moving to watch Obsidian again, it was a subconscious drive.</p><p>Though she guessed it wasn't strange to be curious, Obsidian was quite interesting, and her little quirks left Talia often unable to look away. It's not like the other girl seemed to mind. Or if she did she didn't show it in a way Talia had noticed yet.</p><p>However around mid quarter, she began to notice Obsidian growing far more reserved, she had always been quiet which didn't bother Talia, but now something felt off, Obsidian seemed to be avoiding something, she would let her phone ring continually and often hid away in their shared dorm. Avoidance was something Talia was quite familiar with herself and she knew it was never related to a good thing. </p><p>Talia was worried, she considered Obsidian a friend, or at least a close acquaintance, so on one quiet afternoon while they sat in their room she caught Obsidian's attention with a request.</p><p>"It should be pretty nice outside, do you want to take a walk?"</p><p>Talia tried to stay casual, she didn't want to come across as too desperate and scare Obsidian off by coming off as a creep, but she did want more time with the other girl, and a walk would both do them good.</p><p>After a minute almost as if searching for all it's intentions Obsidian slowly closed the textbook she had been reading and stood up. </p><p>"Yes, we can take a walk." Her voice seemed a bit rushed towards the end but Talia barely noticed, too excited by her answer.</p><p>Quelling her excitement, she grounded herself in her intention to help Obsidian. Rising as well, she opened the door for Obsidian allowing her to walk into the hall which Talia soon followed, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Their walk out the dorm had been silent, not in a crushing way, it never was with Obsidian, but in a comfortable way Talia had grown accustomed to in time with the raven haired girl. Contently she walked alongside her, so close that every once and while their upper arms would brush. </p><p>“So what are your favorite classes so far?”</p><p>Obsidian smiled softly before responding, “I really enjoy my english class…”</p><p>“Oh, me too, I really like learning word origins, maybe I can share what I learn with you if you’re interested.”</p><p>Obsidian nodded her smile, brightening some as she looked up at Talia.</p><p>"So I saw you seem to be studying Business, I would have thought you would be an English major." Talia finally said breaking the silence as they approached a small secluded section of the commons. “You know, with our shared logophilia.”</p><p>Obsidian took a breath that released as a sigh, she slowed grabbing Talia's hand to get her attention. Talia slowed as well interlocking their fingers on instinct. She felt giddy at the intimacy of not not only their proximity but it truly felt Obsidian was going to be more open with her.</p><p>"My mother is a CEO, Collis Industries, maybe you've heard of it, but she expects me to follow in her footsteps when she retires, so I have to take those classes." It was matter of fact, almost casual in it’s delivery.</p><p>Talia frowned, something about this situation put her on edge, and with a serious look she turned fully towards Obsidian, “And you’re happy with this…”</p><p>Obsidian almost looked confused at Talia’s words, her brow furrowed slightly as she looked down. Obsidian pulled her hand free then, Talia wanted to reach out and grab it again but she fought against it, she instead only eyed the other girl as she waited for a response.  </p><p>“Why should it matter?” It was whispered, and at first Talia almost that she had imagined it, but after asking what she had said Obsidian, looked up with a glare, or what Talia had first thought to be anger but the shivering of Obsidian’s shoulder and tight fists, paired with her teary face came off more of as overwhelmed than anything else. </p><p>“I SAID, WHY SHOULD IT MATTER?!” </p><p>Talia felt her gut twist, she felt guilty, she had wanted to relax Obsidian with this walk, but she had only made it worse, she had to fight the instinct to flinch back, as her guilt reminded her of her unfortunate a habit of always making it worse, her father’s repeated words bearing down on her, she swallowed, and stepped back, she needed to breathe, but she needed to calm Obsidian, it was her fault after all. It was all her fault, she pushed too far.  </p><p>Instinctively she began to apologize, making several steps back, erasing the little bit of closeness they had begun to share. </p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s your choice, I apologize, I-”</p><p>“Stop! Stop It!” Obsidian’s words sounded panicked and she too stumbled back her own feelings now free.</p><p>Silence fell as they now stood at least several feet apart, Talia was looking away almost as if she wanted to flee, and maybe she did in some way, as for Obsidian she was still tense and unable to stop her tears as they fell, her body rigid with tension. </p><p>She was too overwhelmed, and Talia listened as her breaths got more rapid, and something finally clicked as she recognized the behaviors, some shadowed memory of youth, she knew what it was, a panic attack.</p><p>She shoved her feeling down, the pit growing in her gut, but that wasn’t important, she was drawn to help Obsidian, and softly she approached Obsidian, her hands in front of her, where the other girl could easily see, and when finally close enough she pulled her in, and she did what felt right, a hushed whisper freed itself from her throat, and softly she sang a song she had almost forgotten.</p><p>
  <i>“Sleep, baby, sleep, Close your eyes. Sleep, tilting-lilting Little rose bud. The violet is sleeping, Sleep, baby, Sleep.”</i>
</p><p>It had seemed to work however, Obsidian calmed, albeit slowly, though, neither seemed to mind the embrace too much, once she began to breath almost normally Talia went to let go however as she began to pull back Obsidian curled tighter against her, pushing deeper into Talia’s hold, taking comfort in it.</p><p>With a sigh Talia leaned back in, “I am sorry for bringing it up.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault. She won’t stop calling”<br/>
Finally it clicked, the calls and stress made sense, and she had only furthered it to a breaking point. With a gruff chuckle she whispered in Obsidian’s ear.</p><p>“Maybe you should tell her to fuck off.”</p><p>Obsidian pulled away startled, almost if she had been burnt, in the process Obsidian fell forward with a thump. The absurdity had been some sort of precipice as the both began to laugh. </p><p>“I- I… can’t… d- do that, …. Talia,  ...that … that would... be ...crude.” Obsidian finally made it out between laughs. Her face grew flush with a happy excitement which Talia knew she shared as well.</p><p>“Oh why not, It’s not like she would storm down here!” Talia giddly responded standing up.</p><p>“She certainly would, and I fear what she would do after.” Obsidian huffed indignantly, a smile still on her face.</p><p>“It’s fine I was only joking anyway.” This causes Obsidian to pause, giving a small frown in response.</p><p>Talia smiled walking closer, realizing it was getting quite late. “Are you feeling better?”</p><p>Obsidian tapped her chin slightly in thought, looking up she nodded before saying, “Yes, slightly.”</p><p>Talia nodded and took it as a success even if it was even just a small one.</p><p>Slowly they moved out of the secluded corner and into the main commons, and fell back into a comfortable silence, or it was until Talia’s thoughts began to rise back up.</p><p>She felt fuzzy, most of her feelings too mixed, too confusing to really sort out, but one, an uncomfortable warmth prickled at her neck, she knew this one, she knew it well, and it never ended well, so like all the others, she forcefully pushed down, and ignored how the soft smile Obsidian had gave her as the began to head back to their dorm made her feel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>